Persona 4 Apocalypse
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: what if Souji Seta Couldn't beat magatsu Inaba hell would be unleashed... a crossover with Persona 3 and Collaboration with J.S Juanita *Formerly known as Yzal Innej* Chapter 2 is Upplease read
1. Shadows

**Before we begin...(yes we as in two persons despite my intentions she insisted that i shoul published this) i would like (and if you like the story yo should too) to thanked Yzal Innej for helping me out...She's the first partner in here and she's awesome... oh and also before we begin this is a crossover**

**well now moving on I or Yzal Innej don't own persona 4 or 3 though i would love to... **

* * *

**Shadows**

An elaborated movement and the Blade of Totsuka impaled yet another shadow on the floor of Magatsu Inaba, the bizarre world created from the real culprit of the murder cases at the calm town of Inaba. Although the movements the leader Souji Seta currently displayed on the outside showed a great strength and power, the inside was a completely different story. He had known deep inside that with each passing second his strength was failing him little by little. Every last ounce of energy was leaking out of his form and even his most loyal personas like Izanagi, Ishtar and even Helel were slowly failing him...also he could feel the discomfort of his friends, signaling that they beginning to tire out as well.

He could see out of the corner of his right eye that Yosuke missed a Vehement Idol, who retaliated sending the teenager to the gray floor of the labyrinth. On his left side he could see Chie standing tiredly while summoning her persona Suzuka Gongen to face off once more against a pair of Jupiter Eagles that apparently were paying no mind to her attacks at all. And lastly he could see Teddie in front of him being hit by the tongue of an Agitating Hablerie, reminding him so painfully about his rash decision of splitting up to find a way to go up to the next floor. Plus the fact that the taunting voice of Adachi would sound from time to time didn't help but make everyone in Magatsu Inaba and in ominous room more agitated… Finally, and after being hit once more by a Frickle Papillon, Souji decided that he had, had enough. Using the last bit of his energy he used one final morning star vanquishing every enemy around the group and also draining every ounce of power out of him making him fall to the ground while breathing erratically…

"Hey are you alright Senpai!?…" He could hear Rise's voice in his head full of concern, while he could see Yosuke and Teddie traveling in his direction to help him stand up…

"Hey partner w-we…we must continue…" Yosuke smiled at Souji even though he could tell that he was just as weary as him…

He was so tired and the same could be said about the other members of the group. He wouldn't admit it but they were losing the battle against Adachi…this day was supposed to be the last day before the fog would come to the real world…he wouldn't admit but…he had…lost.

"No…"

That one word sent every person in and outside of the bizarre world in a state of shock…they couldn't… no, wouldn't believe it…

"Wha!!!… But Sensei the fog!!!…" Teddie interjected but leader quickly silenced him.

"I know Teddie but we don't have any energy left…and... It pains me…to say this, but…if we were to fight Adachi right now… we would lose our lives immediately…

"Souji-kun…I…hope …you know what you're doing…" Chie's voice quaked with fear and distress for what could happen later…

"I hope so too Chie…"

Their hopes were useless.

*****

The fog was entering his room on the cold night of December 24th; it was almost midnight… the feeling of anxiousness that always invaded him with the apparition of the midnight channel was something even far worse than what he had expected that night…

Both arrows in his clock stroked the number twelve and for a period of five seconds nothing happened, then his head began to hurt…

Pipipipi

His cell phone rang and for a second Souji's eyes were filled with terror as he slowly took his mobile from his pocket…

It was Naoto and when he accepted the call, what she said next froze him on the spot…

"Th-the entire town…it's filled with shadows…I can't…!"

"A-Aaaaaagh!"

After that, the line had died and soon his phone fell to the floor…

He then felt it again, the same pain he felt before Naoto's call and suddenly as if the pain had always been there, he fell to the floor feeling faint. Now he had known what was going to come next, in any second Igor would summoned him to the velvet room and send him one week into the past so he could make better use of the time. Though there was something weird…this time the pain hadn't dissipated and he still could listen to his clock…one second after another passed for an entire minute.

His eyes once more were filled with fear and uncertainty. Had Igor abandoned him? What would happen to him…what would happen to his friends…to Rise…to…

SHIT…!!!

Souji Seta cursed every god that he had the knowledge of…his face completely drained of color and his hands began to tremble…

He had forgotten of Nanako and his uncle Dojima…

Without a second thought Souji took the Blade of Totsuka and was out of the house within seconds ignoring the second ringing noise his cell phone made that night.

Pandemonium, Tartarus, or just simple hell was the scene that came to Souji's vision as soon as he exited his house. Like Naoto had stated the town was infested with shadows terrorizing people and chasing them… still he had all but ignored them… In that moment he wasn't acting like himself… he needed to protect his friends… he needed to protect his family…he needed to protect Rise… but one of the things that he knew he had to do was find out what had happen with Igor and why he didn't hold up his part of the contract…

By the time he arrived at the Velvet Room door, he had lost his breath. The brush of all the past events catching up to him, from the fight from earlier, the pain he still felt…and the many battles with the shadows as he advanced to the old shopping district. Once Souji arrived, he could only walk in a tired fashion as he came across more shadows, but fortunately there wasn't as many in the way. He ran by seeing if the shadows wouldn't catch him. Once he was sure he was safe he opened the door to the velvet room to ask Igor what was wrong…and for a second and he was sure it would be his final time, Souji Seta saw the tragic reality

There was no one in the velvet room…

*****

Rise anxiously paced around her room awaiting the call from her senpai' was almost here and they still had not defeated Adachi. This was starting to get dangerous. Fog was even beginning to set inside her room, making it hard to navigate through. Why had things been allowed go on this long? She needed to find out, so she lifted her cell phone dialing Souji's number. From what she knew and could see, Adachi needed to be defeated and now.

"Come on Souji-senpai…pick up," she pleaded listening to the dial tone. She traveled over to the window and peaked outside through the curtains. A strange yet familiar sensation passed through her senses sending off immediate alarm bells in her head. "No!" She tore her window open and saw her greatest fear; a large amount of shadows were beginning to pour into the real world like a thick coat of miasma.

Rise snapped her phone shut and exited her room descending down the stairs to her grandmother's tofu shop. Briefly she wondered how the others were faring, or if they were even aware of the present danger. Rise glanced at her grandmothers small TV set and noticed that the screen was warping strangely. "We were too late…" she whispered. "No, I have to find the others!" She hurried out into the streets in hopes of finding the others.

-

Rise ran outside watching unspeakable horrors unfold as shadows attacked people who were panicking and fearing for their lives... A small boy ran by with a large shadow in pursuit. Rise felt compelled to help the child, but as soon as she began to head for him, another shadow appeared and engulfed the poor child. She stopped, her legs beginning to quake as a crunching sound resonated from the shadow.

"Rise…, Rise where are you?!" The idol turned back to the tofu shop and saw her grandmother standing at the entrance, desperately searching for her. "Rise, answer me please!"

"Grandma," she shouted heading back to the Marukyu shop. "I'm right here, grandma!"

"Rise- Aaargh!"

The young idol stared in complete and utter disbelief as her grandmother's body flew out into the street falling lifelessly to the concrete ground. A black horde of shadows flew from the shop and engulfed her grandmother completely, leaving a devastated and shocked girl to watch.

"GRANDMA!!!"

*****

Souji exited the Velvet Room once again entering the once peaceful now turned chaotic and devastated town of Inaba. So many questions racked his brain as guilt began to seep into his soul. Was this his fault…? He shook his head gripping his sword tightly. He needed to find his friends, he needed to find Nanako and his uncle, while he hoped and silently prayed that they were all unharmed.

"GRANDMA!!!"

"That sounds like-" his head snapped in the direction of the voice and Souji spotted her. Rise was crumpled on the floor sobbing helplessly over a non-moving form. He felt his heart stop for a moment as a large black mass shadowed over her. "RISE!!!"

The girl looked up and stared up at the ominous black mass before her. She didn't move, or speak. She trembled greatly as her fear overwhelmed her senses completely preventing her from acting.

"Dammit," Souji cursed charging towards the shadow. "_I won't let you take her!_" He thought desperately gathering every last ounce of strength and will he could gather. He could feel the power gathering inside him, the very same feeling he experienced when he had first summoned Izanagi. He could hear the voices of his personas in his head, and almost immediately he thought of the strongest persona at his disposal.

The card materialized before him, as Souji felt baffled by its appearance in the real world. He quickly pushed his confusion to the side. The only thing that was important to him at the moment was saving Rise's life. He took hold of the card and crushed it watching the ethereal and angelic persona known as Helel appear. The persona already could sense Souji's wishes and shot the powerful spell, morning star at the large shadow completely and utterly destroying it.

Rise finally came to her senses confused by the spectacle that occurred before her. She looked on in awe as Helel dispersed and in it's place stood Souji. "Rise…" he spoke wearily, approaching the shaken girl. For the moment, any questions pertaining to the event that just unfolded were unimportant, and could be pondered later.

"Senpai!" She cried slowly burying her head in his chest, gripping his shirt almost as if her life depended on it. Souji held Rise with his free arm pressing her further into his chest; a wanting need for her warmth overcoming him despite everything occurring around them.

"Rise," he spoke releasing his hold on her. "We shouldn't stay here; we have to find the others."

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled wiping her eyes. He waited for her to compose herself, as Rise gave her grandmother's lifeless body one last look before they started off in the hopes of finding the other members of the team… alive.

* * *

NAOTO IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would love once more to thanked Yzal Innej because she's awesome really oh right if you are going to killed me because i killed Naoto then you don't have to worry she is not dead i wouldn't killed her for my life so yeah.... 

Please it's time for the golden moment it's time for the review moment...so just leave it


	2. Reunion

**keeping the disclaimer simple**

**we(as in J.S Juanita** **and I Hidro the lost one) don't own Persona 3 or 4 we wish to however somethings aren't meant to be...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:Reunion**

**The uneasy silence on the Shirogane estate was something Naoto could not stand, the fact that neither her grandfather nor his secretary were in town made the matters worst for her nerves. Usually she would sit down on the chair at her desk and read the documents she obtained regarding the power of persona and the shadows but today she couldn't get herself to focus on the action of studying. The fact that today, the fog was going to appear once more was her only worry at the moment. What was going to happen? Would Adachi's corpse appear hanging during midnight? What would the people think of it? After all, the rumors about the fog were making the people act unreasonable, the simple thought was sending shivers through her back…**

"**It's no use…" Naoto said to herself getting up from her chair while leaving the documents she was reading on her desk.**

"**I'm sure Souji-senpai knows what he is doing. After all he was right; we were too weak to continue."**

**Naoto cursed herself remembering that she couldn't do much for Souji due to the amount of energy her spells needed, which meant that she was out of the fight rather fast...**

**It was almost midnight and the silence was making Naoto more nervous by the second. Everything was looking so calm and peaceful… the calm before the storm, she took her revolver Algernon and put it on her holster as if sensing something wrong was going to come at any second.**

"**I'm just being paranoid…" she told herself while taking a deep breath of the air filled with fog surrounding her own room, and then sat down on her desk once more trying to calm herself as best as she could...**

**A loud crash at the estate was the only thing that Naoto could hear before jumping with fear out of the chair of her desk. She ran outside of her room searching for the source of the noise totally forgetting about taking her revolver...**

**Step by step her feet carried her to the first step of the stairs leading to the living room where the commotion had come from...**

**The only emotion that her eyes displayed was one of horror. Her body became paralyzed as she began to shake from head to toe and she was tempted to let out a scream. She quickly forced herself to regain composure and act as cautiously as she could in order to return to her room to evade the monster that was destroying the living room...**

**She couldn't believe it, how could a shadow be in the real world...**

**Totally forgetting about everything except to escape from the shadows, she took a wrong step which made her let out a surprise scream while landing on her rump alerting the shadow in the living room about her presence...**

**Time froze several seconds for Naoto as her fatal mistake began to sink into her brain that was sending her the message to run for dear life. She stood up as soon as she could see the shadow that looked like a robot making its way up stairs while her only concern was to run as fast as she could to her room. **

**Upon reaching her room she locked the door as best as she could with every nearby object she could hold to buy her some time while she took both her revolver and her cell phone. She opened the window to her room as the clock stroked midnight just for her to see the terrifying truth of their failure; the shadows were invading the town...**

**She took her cell phone at an alarming speed while dialing the first number on her list that happened to be Souji's, and in less than ten seconds he picked up his phone...**

"**Th-the entire town…it's filled with shadows…I can't…!"**

**That night for her, time stopped once more as she could see a gigantic sword slashing her door as if it were nothing this time her lungs were the first to react than her brain **

"**A-Aaaaaagh!"**

**She run out of the way of the shadow's sword totally forgetting her cell phone that was now smashed on the floor into tiny little pieces. Taking the out Algernon of her holster she shot bullet after bullet at the shadow that seemed unfazed by the attack its body was suffering while Naoto was in serious trouble trying to avoid every attack the shadow sent her way.**

**No earlier than five minutes Naoto was trapped between the wall of her room and the robot like shadow that was prepared to slash her to death, her brain trying to remember anything that could help her until the documents she was reading earlier came to her mind.**

**Those documents said that personas were shadows tamed by the ego of the user so they in truth were the same thing and if shadows were in the real world then that would mean...**

**No sooner than her thoughts were finished, the blue card was materialized above her head sending the robot backwards from the power incased in it. ****The tip of her revolver touched the card and she pulled the trigger of her already empty weapon but the sound that it made was enough to shatter the card.**

**The persona better known as Yamato Takeru appeared between her master and the offending creature that was a few feet away. Feeling her master orders to end the shadow he used his power to summoned four sphere of a bluish color that upon contact with the enemy exploded in a shower of blue and violet lights totally erasing not leaving anymore evidence of its existence than the destroyed room of the detective prince...**

**Yamato Takeru vanished from Naoto's view leaving her pondering about the reason why shadows have appeared in the real world. Sure there was no doubt that this was Adachi's doing but how could that amount of shadows escaped from the TV world to the real one, and more importantly...aside from Souji, do the other's known about it and would everyone discover that they could use their personas before it was too late. **

**Her thoughts were interrupted as a series of groans reached her room and this time she was sure there were more shadows in the estate and even though she now got the knowledge that she could summoned her persona to the real world, Yamato Takeru could only take so much. So with a quick look to her window she took as many bullets as she could in her pockets and then jumped from her window out of the estate.**

**She landed on the soft grass of the garden while moaning in pain from the distance of the second floor. She quickly composed herself and hurried off to deliver the information to her friends.**

"**I cannot waste any time they're in mortal danger..." was the only thing she could think of while hoping to find them... **

*********

**Teddie gazed at his current surroundings, confused as to where he was currently located. The area was completely covered in a dense coated miasma, rendering his sense of sight completely useless. But that didn't stop the bear for a second; he was determined to get to the hospital. Tonight he was going to visit Nanako because he had promised to read her a bedtime story, and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her by not keeping his promise. **

**The night was cold and eerily still, Teddie noted. Of course by this time of night most people are retiring to bed, but it felt as if there was absolutely no trace of life anywhere. It was literally like a scene out of a horror fic, but still wishing to adhere to Nanako's wishes he pressed forward.**

**As he walked, Teddie allowed his mind to drift to the current situation pertaining to the TV realm. New Years was fast approaching and Adachi was still running rampant in the TV world. Teddie didn't want to doubt his sensei for a second, but Adachi needed to be dealt with immediately. If things were allowed to continue then… he didn't want to think of it. Teddie knew he could count on his sensei, and soon the whole event with the TV world and the murder's would be a bad memory.**

**Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Teddie arrived at what looked like the gates to the hospital. The bear sighed in relief, thankful that he was able to locate it, despite the murky fog surrounding the area.**

**Teddie smiled and eagerly skipped towards the main entrance. It was dark inside, and Teddie began to feel slightly concerned. Hospitals are always active. Pushing aside his current worry, he tried to open the door, it was locked and Teddie immediately tried the next door, and the next and the next. They were all locked, and the bear felt his concern melt into alarm. He was sure that this was the correct hospital, so why?**

_**Fufufufu…**_

**The bear heard a strange hissing sound, and decided to investigate. He rounded the corner, and noticed movement. Thinking that he could finally get some answers, Teddie hurried towards the figure hidden in the fog.**

"**Excuse me," he tried reaching out to touch the form, but as he got the closer, the shape suddenly contorted strangely. What happened next surprised the bear; the mass violently lurched towards him and made a deep throaty chuckle. "A shadow?!" He exclaimed as he felt his stomach drop.**

"**Daddy!" He heard the familiar cry of the person he was supposed to meet with, and Teddie felt sick with worry, he couldn't see her in the fog.**

"**Nana-chan!" He called desperately, completely forgetting about the shadow. "Where are you?!"**

"**Teddie?" He heard her small voice respond. "Aaah!"**

**Alarmed and tremendously concerned for Nanako's safety Teddie ran towards a black mass of movement. Laughter rang through his ear, as he felt the numerous presences of shadows. They were rapidly gathering around a clearing that Teddie could make out, and he as he stopped he saw them attack her.**

"**Ted-AAAAGGH!!"**

**The bear watched as the small girl fell to the floor with her hand outstretched towards him. Her frame was still, and one small tear ran down her blank, lifeless eyes. The laughter continued to ring throughout the area as a shadow turned towards the bear and gave him a malevolent grin.**

"**NANA-CHAN!!" Teddie jolted out of his bed. His breath was ragged and sweat poured down from his forehead. A sense of foreboding nicked at his stomach, and without thinking he tore the bed sheets from his frame quickly exiting his room at an alarmingly fast pace. The only thought that he held at that moment was Nanako's safety. **

"**Yo, Ted!" Yosuke called hanging out of his bedrooms door. "You alright-whoa!"**

**Teddie barreled right up to brown haired teenager grabbing him! "Yosuke, we have to check up on Nana-chan!"**

"**Calm down," the brunette commanded grasping the frantic blonds' shoulders. "What's this about Nanako?"**

"**Shadows, I can smell them!"**

"**What?" Before Yosuke could further question the bear, a loud crash sounded from his room. The two turned to find that the source of the sound was a black mass exiting Yosuke's TV.**

"**Holy shit!" The teenager yelled pushing Teddie down the hall as the creature thrashed around his bedroom.**

**The shadow smashed his way out of the room glaring at the two panicked males. Its black coating melted revealing a brown raptor looking lizard. Yosuke swore again dragging Teddie down the hall with him.**

**The lizard unleashed a piercing shriek charging towards the two. Teddie yelled in surprise when the creature ran across the wall landing in front of the pair spiting a repugnant green concoction at them. Yosuke selflessly shoved the blond aside, allowing the thick liquid to coat only himself. He grunted realizing that the bile was poisonous.**

"**Yosuke!" Teddie called trying to help him, but the shadow was quick and attacked again. The raptor jumped and spun its tail towards the pair with lighting speed. Teddie tried to grab the tail, but it only slammed against his chest. The blond flew towards Yosuke with such force that the two toppled down the stairs landing at the bottom with a painful thud.**

"**Shit…" Yosuke grunted as Teddie lifted himself off of him. They both quickly stood to their feet racing towards the kitchen. The shadow raptor on the other hand jumped down the stairs and quickly followed. **

"**What do we do?!" The blond demanded frantically. Yosuke examined the kitchen, and grabbed a fairly large knife. He turned holding his weapon, as the lizard flew into the room, surprising both males.**

**The raptor swept its tail at Teddie and Yosuke. Yosuke managed to dodge but the tail smashed into Teddie once again causing the blond to slam into the brunette. Yosuke unleashed another barrage of obscenities, his breath becoming erratic due to the poison. **

**The lizard screeched while charging once again at the fallen teens. Teddie looked over towards Yosuke, and back at the raptor. "No!" He cried boldly tackling the shadow creature. The blond grunted when he impacted with the lizard, attempting to push it back. "Yosuke!" He shouted. "Grgh, get out of here!"**

"**Hell no!" The brunette yelled standing shakily to his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was abandon a friend. He had to help in some way; looking down at the kitchen knife he suddenly wished that he had use of his persona… "Wait," he thought with realization. If shadows were here in the real world then shouldn't he…? It was a long shot, but it was the only option he had left, he concentrated and what happened next was what he deemed a miracle. **

**Yosuke watched with great surprise and shock as the familiar blue card floated before him, his persona awaiting its command. Smirking at his newfound discovery the brunette gripped his kitchen knife tightly. "Teddie, get outta the way!"**

**The blond spared a glance at his crippled teammate and noticed him slashing an all-too-familiar card. His eyes nearly expelled from his sockets as he saw Susano-O materialize behind him preparing to attack with his razor blade.**

"**Wah!" Teddie yelled jumping away from the raptor that continued its charge towards Yosuke. The shadow never made it, and as soon as Teddie moved Susano-O kicked his razor at the lizard, cleaving it right in half. The felled creature slumped to the floor, and both blond and brunette breathed grateful sighs of relief.**

"**Agh," Yosuke grunted shutting his eyes in pain as he felt the poison take its toll on his body.**

"**H, hold on Yosuke!" Teddie exclaimed holding him still. He stood and slightly began to panic. He had never summoned his persona in the real world, or without his bear costume for that matter… Teddie shook his head, the only way he would know, is for him to try. He immediately summoned his persona and saw the card appear. The blond smiled and struck the card.**

**His persona Kamui materialized and cast amrita over Yosuke instantly neutralizing the poison. "Are you all right?"**

"**Now I am," the brunette spoke appreciatively standing to his feet. "Thanks Ted."**

"**No problem," he rubbed his nose. "What should we do now that shadows are invading this world?" **

"**We have to get in contact with the others! We're definitely not the only ones who were attacked," Yosuke spoke quickly rushing back towards his room. "I'm calling the others!"**

**Teddie stared down at the defeated shadow and suddenly recalled his nightmare. Right in an instance his nightmare had became a reality, and if he and Yosuke were attacked then the same must be happening everywhere else. "Nana-chan is still in danger…" he exited the house briefly glancing back. "Sorry Yosuke…" and with that last thought he hurried off towards the hospital. **

*********

**Nanako stood in front of the door of her room, fear keeping her feet firmly locked in place. She didn't dare exit her room, strange sounds were coming from the other side. She heard frantic screams, loud crashes, various types of footfalls, and a few sounds that were hardly distinguishable.**

**Her heartbeat increased significantly when she noticed the shadow of someone's feet suddenly stop in front of the door. The small girl closed her eyes tightly when the doorknob turned, she heard the door burst open, and the voice of someone familiar, "Nanako?!" The deep yet frantic voice of her father caused her eyes to fly open in only a temporary moment of joy.**

"**Daddy!" She cried jumping into his outstretched arms.**

**The older man breathed a heavy sigh of relief, lifting his daughter off of the ground hugging her closely. "I'm so glad you're safe," he muttered holding her tightly. Ryotaro allowed himself to briefly enjoy his reunion with his daughter before he reluctantly placed Nanako back on her feet.**

"**What's happening, daddy?" she said worriedly. Nanako noticed that her father was wearing his usual work attire, and he looked slightly panicked. "Are we being discharged from the hospital?"**

**Ryotaro looked down at his daughter, she gave him a hopeful look but fear quickly etched onto her features when he bit his lip and answered, "No…" Noticing the distress Nanako was displaying, the detective kneeled down and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.**

"**I'm scared." she whimpered as her father gave her a quick hug.**

"**I know," he said quickly. "But I'm here now… Go put your things on, we're leaving this place."**

**Nanako silently nodded and hurriedly threw her things on. She didn't want to believe that anything bad was happening, but she felt that no matter what, she would be safe with her father. Once her things were on she approached her father. He nodded and signaled for her to keep quiet as he slowly peeked out into the hallway.**

**Ryotaro instinctively reached down touching his hip, he looked downward and remembered that his gun was back at the station. "Damn it…" He muttered, beckoning for Nanako to follow him. The two hurried into the hallway towards the elevator. The place was a mess, and lights were flickering, along with people lying still on the floor.**

**Nanako stared at a man lying halfway in the elevator, preventing it from closing. She kept close to her father as she saw that the man's face was etched in frozen fear. Her anxiety level rose considerably, when she realized that this man was just like her mother… dead. **

"**Daddy…" She whispered.**

"**It's alright Nanako…" he gave her a small reassuring smile. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."**

**The girl nodded and hesitantly got on the elevator as her father followed beginning to push the still body out of the elevator. Everything inside the elevator was still operational, and the only thing out of order beside the corpse was, the panel leading to the shaft was on the floor. **

"**GRAAGH!!" Ryotaro and Nanako looked back down the hallway. A body flew from the stairway, and a monster with green skin, elongated limbs, and claws followed.**

**Nanako screamed alerting the creature. It turned its head towards the elevator making a squishy hissing noise, slithering its way toward the two. "Shit!" Ryotaro exclaimed slamming the button to close the doors. **

**The monster threw one of its arms through the door just as they were almost fully closed. It latched onto Ryotaro's leg causing him to fall on his back. The older man hissed a couple of vulgar terms kicking at the beast that grabbed him.**

**Nanako panicked grasping her father's arm tugging with all of her strength. Hot liquid fell from the things mouth dropping on the detective's leg. He howled in pain as the liquid burned away at his clothes and flesh.**

"**Dad!" Nanako cried in despair as she felt herself loosing the tug of war. She searched desperately for something, anything to help her father. She spotted the fallen panel and grabbed it. "Let go!!" She shouted wildly pounding the beast over the head several good times. She finally landed a blow right in the creature's eye causing it to recoil back in pain. It grabbed its face unleashing a piercing banshee-like shriek.**

**Meanwhile, Ryotaro pulled his injured leg back into the elevator, allowing it to finally close. He slammed the first floor button as the elevator thankfully began to move. He let out a shaky breath trying to reassure his daughter that he was alright.**

**Nanako wiped her eyes desperately wanting this nightmare to end. Why was this happening at this joyous time of year? Christmas was here, all she wanted to do was celebrate with her Father, big bro, and all of their friends. Speaking of her big bro she desperately needed to know if he was alright. But her thoughts were interrupted when a loud thud sounded above them.**

"**Move!" Her father commanded pushing his daughter aside when a claw tore through the ceiling of the elevator. "It's that thing!"**

"**No!" Nanako cried. "Leave us alone!"**

**Ryotaro lifted his daughter when the bell signaled that they were at the first floor, the doors opened and he rushed out to the lobby. The exit was literally twenty feet away, and he made a run for it. The creature sensed his ambitions and gave chase.**

**Nanako suddenly found herself falling forward out of her father's arms. She turned back towards the monster and saw it getting ready to strike Ryotaro. "NO!!" She shouted.**

"**Kamui!" She heard a voice from behind and the sound of shattering glass, but what happened next confused her. The monster that was getting ready to take her father from her turned into ice and shattered into tiny pieces. The two turned and saw Teddie standing at the doorway breathing heavily.**

"**M, made it." He smiled happily, taking in a deep breath.**

"**Teddie," Nanako cried giving the blond a big bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" **

"**I'm glad I got here when I did." He whispered ruffling her hair a bit. "Ah, your dad!" They both approached the fallen man, as he gave the blond teen a grateful smile.**

"**Damn," he smirked sitting up against the wall. "Never thought I'd be this glad to see you. What the hell did you do to that monster?"**

"**Uh," Teddie stammered trying to think of the best way to explain the power of persona. "It's… uh… why don't I show you a demonstration?" Ryotaro gave the blond a weary side glance, but he soon felt his mouth drop when a card appeared in front of him. Teddie struck the card, and both father and daughter watched in surprise as a bizarre looking creature materialized before them. Ryotaro was further surprised when he felt a cool wave sweep over his form dispelling any and all pain he felt.**

"**Well I'll be damned…" the detective muttered checking his leg, noticing that his skin was restored. "What was that?"**

"**Persona!" Teddie smiled.**

*********

**Souji and Rise raced towards the hospital. Everything around them had gone straight to hell. Thankfully, because of Rise's persona, they were able to keep they're shadow encounters to a minimum. He heard her speak, but Souji's mind was unable to process the information. The hospital was right before them, and it looked like a disaster zone. People were sprawled across the ground and Souji could make out a few small shadows lurking about. But he didn't care; he wanted to find Nanako and his uncle.**

"**Senpai," Rise said worriedly tapping his shoulder. "Are you alright?" **

"**I'm fine." He spoke assuredly. "Is something wrong?"**

"**I can sense people in the lobby… hold a sec." She summoned her persona, Kanzeon scanning the area. "There are a lot of shadows here… Wait… Teddie?!"**

"**Is Teddie in the hospital?!" Souji asked hopefully. "What about…"**

"**Senpai!" Rise cried as her persona dispersed. "Teddies in the hospital lobby, with your uncle and Nanako!"**

**Souji felt a wave of relief, as he grabbed Rise's hand and hurried towards the hospital. His heartbeat increased with every step when the entrance came into view. He flew through the doors spotting his family. 'There is a god.' He thought shouting their names.**

"**Sensei?!" Teddie exclaimed, "And Rise-chan! You're both okay!!" **

"**Big bro!!" Nanako tackled Souji right to the ground. She literally knocked the breath out of him, but he was far to relieved to care. Rise's bottom lip trembled and she too jumped on the reunited pair, hugging them both fiercely.**

"**I'm glad you're okay, Souji." Ryotaro chuckled, kneeling towards his nephew as he tried to sit up holding the two overjoyed ladies.**

"**Likewise," he nodded, gazing at his uncle. "Are you hurt?"**

"**Nah," the older man stood pointing to Teddie. "He already took care of me with that weird persona thing…"**

"**Sensei!" The blond shouted suddenly. "We've got to get in contact with the other! Yosuke and I were already attacked before I came here!"**

"**Yosuke?" Souji questioned looking around. "Where is he?"**

"**I, I left him at his house…" Teddie muttered suddenly feeling ashamed. "I was so worried about Nana-chan…"**

"**It's alright," Nanako smiled. "If my big bro is fine, then so are the others! Right big bro?!"**

**Souji wanted to answer with a resounding yes, but he was unsure about Naoto… Hearing her scream through the phone shook his very core, and he was sick with worry about her. Rise, sensing his hesitation, stood to her feet summoning her persona again.**

"**I'll see if I can locate them." She spoke confidently. "Just give me a minute." Souji gave her an appreciative yet weary smile. Now, that he knew that he family was alright, along with Teddie and Rise. He now hoped that the same could be said about the rest of the team. **

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait it was my mistake this chapter was finished way back but for some weird reason(me trying to add something else)it wasn't published special thanks to my partner J.S Juanita who has put up with me for a long time now... well.

see ya...

oh and a little reminder for Naoto's fans I TOLD THEM SO when i said i wasn't going to kill her...


End file.
